Dreams of Heaven/Abhorash
Abhorash, born Cato, was a Malkan warrior who lived during the pre-historic period. He was the progenitor of the Bloodwight lineage, having gained the moniker due to his ferocity in battle. While he had no children, a few of his more loyal subordinates took on the name Bloodwight and the family nominally survived until modern times. Biography Cato was born in the original capital of the Malkan tribe, a village known as Durrat, which would later develop into the city of Memtroi. When he was 8 years old a group of Malkan warriors started to round up promising young members of the village, seeking recruits in an effort to expand the tribe's military presence. Cato was initially passed over due to his scrawny frame and sickly complexion, but when the rambunctious men-at-arms attempted to strong-arm his parents into giving up their eldest son Cato displayed the battle-rage he would later be famous for. He had bitten off one warrior's ear and nearly blinded him before he was restrained, and after brief but harsh retribution the leader of the warriors decided to take the boy along anyway. Cato proved himself more than capable as a fighter over the next decade, training hard to overcome his initial disadvantages. When he came of age Cato participated in many raids against bordering tribes, and continued to gain renown as a warrior within Malka. Despite his reputation for ferocity in battle, Cato possessed a strong sense of honor and justice and desired nothing more than to see his tribe become a strong and well-respected nation. When he was 33 Cato killed the military councilor working under Gron (the leader of Malka at the time) after he discovered the man robbing a villager in an alleyway. He was subsequently invited to take the corrupt councilor's place and was placed in charge of the disorganized warriors of Durrat. Shortly afterward he received information that the High Priest of Malka was committing larceny and acts of pedophilia, and took the law into his own hands in order to ensure that the man's abuse of his power would be put to an end. This effort backfired on him when the people of Durrat learned the truth, and a large group of outraged tribesmen brutally beat Cato to death. The councilor of magicks, a sadistic woman known as Lim, used her knowledge of sorcery to reconstruct Cato's body and, to some extent, his mind. Upon his rebirth he was given the name "Abhorash," and it would soon be evident that what had been brought back was indeed something not entirely Cato. Trapped within a stifling suit of sanguite armor and a face-covering helm, many members of the tribe would not even realize who the warrior was at first. Personality Once humble and polite, Cato very rarely asserted himself unless called upon to do so and tended to let others do the talking unless he felt strongly about a matter. That being said, Cato was famous within Malka for his terrible blood-lust in battle. When in the presence of danger, his calm persona completely evaporates and gives way to a berserk rage beyond reason or restraint, and he iwas well known to carve bloody swathes through foes when suitably worked up. This berserker rage is what led to him being named "Cato Bloodwight" by his fellow Malkans. Following his death and rebirth as the sanguite-clad warrior known as Abhorash, the former Cato lost many of his more positive qualities. He became far more aggressive and brutal, honing his battle-rage into a fine tuned weapon. Much of Cato's naiviete and desire for an ideal nation were lost with his transformation into Abhorash, as he became a bloodthirsty warrior completely dedicated to the newly born god Shessim, little more than an instrument of war and terror. Despite all of this Abhorash did retain a sense of honor, showing respect and even admiration for those with skill and strength either in body or mind, and who was known to show mercy on occasion to foes who gained his respect. Appearance Tall and thin, though he always wears a full set of sanguite armor which goes quite far to hide his lanky frame. He is very pale, almost sickly-looking, with shoulder-length red hair and grey eyes. Following his rebirth as Abhorash he began wearing a face-concealing helm and a new suit of sanguite armor specially commissioned by the sorceress Lim in order to strike fear into his enemies and make the wearer feel trapped and inhuman, amplifying his anger in battle. Equipment Level 1 non-combat abilities Level 1 combat abilities Level 2 Abilities Level 3 abilities Category:Dreams of Heaven/Characters